


Cry For The Moon

by MissMistiBlurryface



Series: Lycan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Divorce, Don't look at me like that, F/F, F/M, Fantasy elements, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I had a Twilight phase and I think there are elements that can work here, M/M, Post-Divorce, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Self-Worth, Soul Bond, Talking things out because we stan healthy relationships, Vampires, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolves, Yes you read that right, dean is a good big brother, this is a Twilight story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMistiBlurryface/pseuds/MissMistiBlurryface
Summary: After his younger brother is accepted into a fancy prep school in California, Dean Winchester is forced to move back to Lawrence City, Kansas with his dad to finish out high school.Ever since his parents’ divorce when he was a child, there’s been a strange tension between Dean and his father. Being back in Lawrence for the first time in years, and without his brother, means that tension has grown even stronger, and Dean finds that he can’t escape it.It’s not until he meets the reclusive Castiel Shurley, that Dean can find anything to take his mind off his father and the new life he can’t seem to adjust to. Yet despite their blooming friendship, Castiel constantly encourages Dean to stay away from him. But when a string of grizzly murders start happening around town, Cas becomes strangely protective and finds that he’s the one who can’t stay away from Dean.
Relationships: Cain/Ellen Harvelle, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned), Gabriel/Meg Masters, John Winchester/Mary Winchester (past relationship), Micheal/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Lycan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Cry For The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have challenged myself to write a Dean/Cas Twilight AU that is not only good (at least to my standards) but keeps the boys IN CHARACTER! That's one of the reasons I never thought a Twilight AU could work for them, their characters would just seem so out of place with the circumstances. A love triangle in Supernatural? That could only happen if Dean were forced to choose between burgers or pie (which team would you be on?). So I changed things around. There are things in Twilight that have a lot of potential to be better if you take out the emotional abuse and the fact that Bella has absolutely no personality. If you like Twilight, that's totally fine. I had a phase where I was SUPER into it. But I am very aware of the extremely unhealthy relationships it portrays, and I'd advise you if you are a fan, to not model yourself or your relationships after the ones depicted in that story (maybe don’t date people who break into your house and watch you while you sleep, and maybe don’t act like those weirdos who wind up on r/niceguys when a girl they like is dating someone else). That's another reason I changed things up for this, I want Cas and Dean to have a genuinely good relationship that you all can enjoy reading about. I'm mostly pulling some plot elements from the movies here. I've only listened to audiobook versions of the first and second books, and I remember trying to read a physical copy of New Moon being one of the most painful reading experiences I've ever had. But I did like the movies, so here we are. You don’t have to be familiar with Twilight to understand this. And if you’re wondering, yes this is going to be a series, I have too many ideas for just one book. I hope you all enjoy our first little peek into this craziness!

_“It is with great pleasure that we grant you acceptance to the Edlund College Preparatory School.”_

The agreement had been made before the application was sent out. If Sam was accepted into the school, his mother would pack up their bags and head off to California with him so he could attend.

It would be quite a move, all the way from Chicago, but she’d do anything to make Sam happy. That happiness though, it came with stipulations. There was one member of the family who wouldn’t be joining them on their little trek across the country, and they would have to make a stop in Kansas to drop him off. 

-

The atmosphere of the airport was rather cruel. Not that anyone was rude or harsh, quite the opposite, everyone went about their business as usual, paying little attention to the people around them and focusing only on getting to their own flights or finding an end to their boredom as they sit through a long wait. But that was just it, no one was paying attention. No one cared for the teenager sitting at a table with his mom and brother in front of one of the restaurants in the shopping center. No one stopped and offered to rescue Dean from his grimm fate.

Of course, that could be over-dramatising it, but that’s how Dean felt right now. 

The boys’ mother worked as a successful health and wellness writer. The job came with its perks; she could work from home, and while she wasn’t exactly rich, money wasn’t a problem. When she’d agreed on moving to California if Sam was accepted into Edlund Prep, she hadn’t seen any issues. She could easily move from one state to another and still be able to write, she found a nice house just a few miles away from Sam’s new school, everything seemed fine… Until she saw the price of attendance. Even with her larger-than-average paycheck, to send Sam to this school would mean putting quite a bit of stress on her wallet. It was still do-able, but then there was the added cost of sending Dean to school as well. There was simply no way she could afford to send Sam to Edlund Prep and also pay for Dean to go to a separate school for two more years to finish high school. She thought her only option was to tell Sam they couldn’t do it, but it was at that moment that her ex-husband came to mind. At first she thought it’d be rude to ask something like this of a man she only spoke to a few times a year anymore, someone who has his own life. But then she remembered that he’s not just her ex-husband, but the boys’ father too. It wasn’t an unreasonable request, and he might even be happy to do it - he had mentioned wanting to get to know his sons if they’d give him a chance. So she made the call, asking if he would mind Dean living with him for two years to finish school in Lawrence, as well as paying for said schooling. And, to her surprise, the answer was an enthusiastic “Yes, I would love to have him here!” Now came the hard part, telling Dean. At first, there had been the expected reaction “Is there no other option?”, but when it was made clear to him that there really is no other way, he agreed. And so, here they are, waiting just outside of an airport restaurant for her ex-husband to get here and bring Dean to his new home for the next two years.

“Honestly Dean, this could be so good for you.” The voice makes Dean turn away from the intense eye contact he’d established with a chipped tile on the floor. His mother has a warm, reassuring smile on her face that he wished could actually do anything for him. She reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a chance for you and father to spend the time together you never got to before. I know it’s going to be awkward at first, but give it time.” She continues to smile at him, but it still does nothing.

He doesn’t _want_ this. He’d beg her for any other possible way for this to go, but he knows all that would do is make her feel guilty, and that’s not his goal. But just... _something,_ anything that meant he wouldn’t have to be stuck in Lawrence, Kansas with his father that he barely knows, while the rest of his family is all the way in California.

Sam had made quite a fuss about the whole ordeal at first, unwilling to accept that going to this school would mean that Dean couldn’t be with him. He’d even told his mother that it was alright if he didn’t go, as long as it meant his big brother didn’t have to move away. But it was Dean who wound up convincing him to accept the situation as it was. Sam had worked so hard to get into that school, he deserved to go. Even if Dean wasn’t there physically, he’d be with him in spirit, and of course would call all the time. But much like his brother, just because Sam accepted it, that didn’t mean he liked it. He’d been silent for the entire flight to Kansas, and still had yet to speak as they sat in the airport, waiting for the arrival of their father to come and take Dean away.

And maybe Dean was being really unfair to the guy, after all, he had been completely willing to let Dean stay with him, pay for the rest of his schooling, and change his home life around to fit Dean in, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered to Dean was the fact that he was leaving his mom and his brother, and being forced to live with a practical stranger.

A few minutes later, and the man of the hour finally shows up. Their mother is the only one who recognizes it’s him, as Sam and Dean have very little idea of what he looks like and had no care to find out. He’s a tall man, easy to spot over the constant stream of people, with dark hair that’s peppered with just a bit of gray, and days old stubble that frames his jaw. He’s in a police uniform, which reminds Dean that his father is in fact the chief of Lawrence City police. This guy is probably a super strict asshole that’ll give Dean a curfew and want to closely monitor whoever he hangs out with. _Just great._

He makes his way over to them, and their mother stands. “Hello, John.” She gives him a friendly, one-armed hug that Dean thinks should be more awkward than it looks. He nods to her with a small smile and the simple reply of “Mary” before turning to his sons.

“Hey boys,” Dean could swear the dude almost sounds choked up, “I know we don’t know each other all that well, but I’m hoping to fix that.” He gives Dean a hopeful glance, but quickly looks away. “So uh… you excited about this school you’re headed to, Sammy?” And Dean almost speaks up before his little brother can even digest the question, because he is the _only_ one who calls him Sammy. Not even their mom holds that privilege. But he holds his tongue, and surprisingly, Sam doesn’t correct him either, just responds with a nod. Dean can tell this is awkward for him too. Luckily their father is able to read the tension of the moment and doesn’t let it simmer.

“Alright. Well Dean, I guess we should be off?” And it only takes a second for Sammy to latch on. His arms are tight around Dean’s waist.

“You’ll call everyday? You won’t forget?”

“Of course I won’t forget. How could forget my pain in the ass little brother?” Dean says as he ruffles Sam’s mop of hair. “And when you get to California, will you finally cut this mess?” That earns him an elbow to the ribs when his brother finally lets go.

“Jerk.” Sam’s smile isn’t strong, but it’s there, and that’s enough for Dean.

“Bitch.” 

For once their mother isn’t huffing and puffing at them over their language, and instead just grabs Dean and pulls him in for a tight hug.

“We’ll call you tonight, when we get to the new house.” She pulls back and sets her hand on his cheek. “I know you don’t like it now, but you’ll be fine.” Dean nods and she kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” Once the goodbyes are finished and everyone’s got their hug in, Dean picks up his bag and turns to his father. “Ready when you are.”

He turns back to look at his brother every few feet on the walk to the exit, and Sam never takes his eyes off him. Dean gives a final wave before they’re completely out of view, and then that’s it. He is now officially stuck living with this guy he doesn’t know, with no mom, and no Sammy. 

When they make it out to the parking lot, Dean can quickly figure out which car is his father’s. It’s definitely the Dodge Charger that has _“Lawrence City Police”_ proudly printed across the side. Young Dean had always wanted to take a ride in a police car, but he isn’t getting any enjoyment out of it now. Once they’re on the road, and the airport is long behind them, Dean decides he wants to avoid any further awkward discussion for as long as he possibly can, and pulls his headphones out of his bag. 

“I’m just gonna listen to some music.” He tells his father before he slips them on, and tries to forget his problems within the sounds of Zeppelin. 

As he takes in all of the unfamiliar surroundings, all of the buildings, signs, and streets, he reminds himself that this isn’t permanent. _“It’s just two years”_ his mind repeats, _“just two years, and then this is over.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dean, stuck dealing with the awkwardness of socialization. And is it just me or does that socialization become even more awkward when it's a member of your family that you don't know?
> 
> Question of the chapter:  
> Which team team would you be on in the epic battle, burgers or pie? 
> 
> I'm gonna have to go with pie. But only if it's pumpkin pie.


End file.
